ZeChibi
Who is ZeChibi? ZeChibi is just here for the ride and streams any adventure that is thrown their way. Lore Biography/History ZeChibi, known by most as simply Chibi, is a mute Inari's kitsune. She is white, a color considered to be of good omen and a warder of evil. She also has the power to be able to bend time and space, drive people mad, take fantastic shapes (such as an incredibly tall tree or a second moon in the sky), and control the weather to make it snow. She still uses these powers in moderation. She also shares other kitsune characteristics reminiscent of vampires or succubi and feeds on the life or spirit of human beings, generally through sexual contact which is why she avoids it. She also a messenger to the god Inari. Chibi, along with her sister XerTmet, was abandoned at a young age by her parents. Before the abandonment, Chibi had very little memories, all of which were bad. She could not bear tell her sister how their parents mistreated Chibi because she was a kitsune, and how her parents "stole" her vocals. While living with her sister in foster care, she clearly remembers seeing the unhappiness in XerTmet. Her sibling wanted to know about the pair's true parents, and so Xertmet ran away from the foster home. Chibi was overwhelmed with loneliness. She eventually left herself, although not in pursuit of her sister. She did it to gain more power. She traveled to a distant land, to a shrine dedicated to Inari which is where she learned that she was an Inari kitsune, and there she gained more power with age, wisdom, and training. She spent years Training at the shrine, though she can't use most of her power because of her celibacy, and using too much drains her till she passes out. Once her training was complete, she headed out to look for her sister. While looking for her, she found a strange magical sword she picked up. She could summon it has she pleased, and it also came with two Will-o'-the-wisp spirits that made the blade their home. They are able to speak to her. Chibi found her sister and learned of many things, such as her sister's marriage to Kuri. Chibi put him through a serious of tests before he gained her approval and a rating system. Lately, she has been showing a different side of herself. The trickster nature of her kitsune heritage has become more apparent. She ties people up and punishes them, mostly for her newfound habit of making them into her pets. She has also been known to use a demonic room for "punishment," but afterward has always returned to the regular adorable Chibi everyone knows. The Three Swords RP Chapter 1: The Beginning After a long disappearance for unknown reasons, Chibi found herself trapped in darkness with only the light of a fire. She was then found by the demon of the Void, Azreal, who dragged her out of her temporary imprisonment. She was very curious about Azreal, even at the very sight of a demon of death. She revealed the sword of truths to Azreal with the Don nearby. When Azreal sent her back to the darkness, she summoned Azreal to question him and his motives, Then offered a deal by the demon to work for him in exchange for release from the darkness. She also asked to meet Satchi, one of Azreal's companions. After the meeting, she found out the bounds that held the kitsune were broken by the demon. She left the darkness she was trapped in, once again traveling around the world. Along the way, she found out she had gaps in her memories. To seek out the things she forgot, she went to the ruins of her past. When she arrived there, she became scared, and summoned Azreal. When Azreal arrived, her guardian Chow was waiting for him. The archangels had assigned Chow to be the guardian of the sword of truths. It was Chow's duty to oversee, protect, and observe the sword of truths. Chow eventually brought Azreal to Chibi, and the questions started to flow. Eventually Azreal asked Chibi about sealing away Leviathan and why she lied about him. Chibi's response was she did not lie and she did tell Azreal that she had a past with Leviathan that she had forgotten, and that the last thing she truly remembers was a shrine and a small child. They traveled to the shrine, the place where Chibi had been born. Two fires were lit, and Azreal asked Chibi to stand between them. Chibi was very hesitant about it, but she finally agreed. Once she stepped into the center of the flames, a small seal was broken and all of her memories flooded into her. Remembering that she was a very old Kitsune that was over 9000 years old, the former power she holds, how she took over a mortal human baby everytime she died, and most importantly how to seal Leviathan. She shared the secret with Azreal, telling him the method to seal Leviathan required the blood from a demon, blood from an angel, A peice of Leviathan, and a host to trap Leviathan in. They discussed a bit more, but Chibi and Azreal then went there separate ways. Staying true to his earlier promise, Azreal eventually summoned Chibi to a graveyard where she met Satchi. He was the one who held the swords of whispers, known for telling half-truths and half-lies. She was very curious about Satchi and examined him and his sword. She cut his hand so he could not tell lies. She asked about Satchi's sword and his past, taking pity on the poor boy. She demanded that he go through a test. She then asked that the one he loved most be summoned. Once Ashunera was there, the test began and unexpectedly brought the sword of truth to Ashunera neck. Panicking a little, Satchi held his ground which impressed her and brought the sword back, saying the test was over. The test was to see if Satchi had the willpower to stop himself from acting irrationally when his most dearest was within death's reach. Once the test was complete, she meet Nano. The young witch-in-training offered her to play with a doll she made. She also called Satchi a cute girl, and Satchi explained he wasn't and confused Chibi, since he obviously wore feminine apparel. After the meeting, Chibi laid low, staying very close to Azreal to keep and relying on him to keep her hidden from the archangels. She eventually got to know the young witch Nano and her purpose. Chibi felt bad for the weak witch, so she put a spell of protection on her so if her life was ever in danger it would protect her. She then showed Nano her power to control the weather, first making it rain, and then snow. Azreal eventually joined and ask Chibi if she enjoyed the time with Nano, and she answered yes, but could give Azreal no reason why she enjoyed being with her so much. She then traveled with Nano, Azreal, and Miss Universe for a short time before going back to the ruins of her past and resting. Chapter 2: The Split With the sword of truth still in hand, Chibi eventually started to feel emotion, but with that Reveal Her secondary Personality Named Alice, Alice was sadistic in many ways She took over The body and showed satchi the Truth of her, Torturing a Person in Front of him before Revealing her past, She once had a small child who was tortured the same way that she torture others in a act of Revenge, Not Much happen after and Eventually Alice Disappears. Some time later she Reappeared At Purple lotus To Talk to Satchi, After Some time Trying to discuss she ended up "Playing" with two of satchi Workers, Mhai and Seth, Which lead to her torturing there minds and Seth Shooting Mhai Foot. After the Incident, Alice was currently a issue Revealing the time she had disappeared She was feeling a Blood Crystal With Extreme Magical abilities, with the "help" of Midnight she finished the crystal and open the gate To Wonderland. Chapter 3: The end and the beginning Once the gate to wonderland was open she meet with satchi again, Asking if he wanted the sword of truth so badly, Alice then put satchi through another Test, But this time it was a test of nightmares, Which he had to witness he own nightmare take place, such as being pushed away and failing the groups he was in and watching his employees deaths, After that she invited him into her mind, Which revealed where she was keeping the Chibi personality. Eventually satchi cause both of the personality to Combine Into one Named Alibi (Of there Sins), alibi later on would willing give the sword to Satchi. Wonderland Ark Chapter 1: The Wardens As the newly Reborn Alibi here memories and mind where in completely shattered, after making multiple visit to the purple lotus she became attached to A young girl, Andraste, following her around into a forest, Alibi watched the creation of the wardens but never official became a member of the group, Later on when here mind was fixed and healed she would be Considered The Wardens mother for her motherly ways as well as adopting one of the members officially into her family. As well during this time she still hold the sword of truth and was chased by oblivious by a complete misunderstanding. Chapter 2: The Sins Alibi was Born From the Sins of Alibi and Chibi her Mind was Broken but now put back together, After Awhile she eventually gain the ability to separate the pieces, She through Alice hated and Insanity into the Abyss where it eventually combined with the will of the Abyss, which the two combined the started to Cause trouble by pulling members of the wardens into the abyss and attacking them, at these time Alibi also manage to control it about to stop the frequent attacks and Gave Training to two of the Wardens members Serilda (her adopted daughter) and Ion. They Where Trained in many ways With Fighting, Dealing with illusion, being thrown in the abyss, being thrown in wonderland (read next chapter), and Fighting Nightmares. Chapter 3: Wonderland With the Gate of Wonderland Opened up by Alice a number of things started to occur, The first was a the entrance it was covered in defensive to stop people from entering, Eventually alibi started to let some people go through revealing a Realm of Madness and Insanity, A place with Magical beast and the most Horrific creations, Where The impossible was possible. Alibi mostly only allow Jay, Midnight, And serilda to enter wonderland where the met a various of other people Such as The Mad hatter and the the Red queen, These led to the reveal of the horrific dream realm. Chapter 4: Here We lay After the confrontations of Alice it lead to one event, Alibi was training Serilda and Ion when suddenly Alice tore a hole into the abyss dragging serilda and ion into the abyss and highly wounding alibi and throwing her into wonderland. Jay and serilda ending of fighting Alice and a horde of abyss creature eventually leading silva to them, Silva ending up destroying alice (later to regenerate) and cutting off Ion hand The two eventually got out of the abyss. After awhile Serilda and Midnight when looking for alibi, The found her with mad hatter who performed surgery on alibi someone fixing her voice box but making the rest of her wounds worse, Midnight started to perform surgery and eventually healed her, once she was was strong enough instead of giving time to heal she started to fight The regenerated Alice making the wounds worse. Alive eventually lead serilda back to the abyss and took over serilda body and got her to take her to wonderland, where she broke open the Reincarnation Ark Chapter 1: Reincarnation After her death, Serilda and a complain go and explore a small village on the behalf of the wardens for a small rumor was going around that there was a incident of ice magic freezing over half of the town village Mayor office. To there surprise the found a small kitsune there who was responsible who was just trying to help out the office by making it cooler on a hot summer day. Serilda met the the kistune parents and moved on not thinking anything about it. A Few weeks later that same kitsune disappeared from the village and walked into the Purple lotus under the name Mayu. Mayu searched for awhile and watched everything before she caught a glimpse of Satchi and started to follow. Eventually, she ends up speaking with him in a private area and revealed that her Real name was Alibi...the Same one who passed away... for alibi 10 years had past since her death even though two months past.. Since she died in wonderland that is 10 years behind the actual realm her soul got moved 10 year back where she ended up eating a newborn soul and reincarnating. It was a very happy reunion but alibi forgot one thing She needed a place to live and hide. Satchi Kindly offer her a room at his place but Alibi wanted to keep everything about her being alive a secret. In agreement Satchi proclaimed her has his Niece. And alibi slowly took the time to reveal who she was to other people. Corowna was one of the people who accepted the fact and inviting her to the thieves den where she had some adventures there. Ion was another person who she told...for awhile it was peaceful till one day Ion ask her for a favor..He needed help To seal away either a person or someone power. Alibi accepted to help him taking him along to her home town. To make sure the safety of Ion on this mission Alibi took his physical form and threw him into her mental state by magic...But to a surprise he ended up in her memories where a unexpected surprise laid in wait, A girl name luna, She told Ion about her past and her true name. Upon Arrival alibi took Ion out of her mental state and showed him a crystal cave where wonderland dumps overflowing mana she took two crystals eating one and using the other one for a different purpose. Once they return Alibi formed a sealing crystal and gave it to ion almost killing her small body that couldn't control all of her mana. After healing she Eventually Returned to Purple lotus and returning to her normal routine eventually being asked to be hired on there which satchi agreed too. Alibi knowing her small body wouldn't cut it went out and ask for a Favor to get her body change to the adult formed. Upon return she returned and has been working at the purple lotus ever since. Chapter 2: Luna Currently in Progess Trivia * She is a fox girl, not a catgirl. * She will always proclaim that her sister XerTmet is a true yandere and not a deredere. * She hates being called cute and adorable, and only allows the people she trusts most to do so. * She has a spec ops uniform that she says she "found" with all the weapons. * She is a Inari kitsune (born from Inari) * She is one of SpazKoga's pets. * This is all rp btw. Links Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/zechibi Category:People Category:Kitsune Category:Characters